Ask a simple question, get a complicated answer
by evil.marshmellowness
Summary: Why does Rukia ask so many questions? And what happens when Ichigo asks just one, simple question? IchixRuki slightyly edited chapter 1 :]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...damn 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, what's this?" The orange haired boy turned to look at the raven haired, 'midget' as he would call her, but her proper title was shinigami.

"What's what?" He asked, not quite paying attention, and didn't really care. The shinigami in question ,who was currently sat on his, yes, _his, _bed, was Rukia, and often asked questions about objects she didn't know in the real world. This made it hard, and sometimes embarrassing, to answer these, as people around them would often wonder why she didn't know what a vending machine was, or even how to open a carton of juice.

"This!" Rukia said, getting angry he wasn't listening. He turned fully and scoffed.

"You don't know what a cookie is?!" He laughed.

"I didn't mean the cookie!" She replied angrily, "I meant this." She held up a glossy magazine, and Ichigo's mouth hit the floor.

"Where'd you get that?!" He asked, his face red from embarrassment, his brown eyes wide from shock.

"I found it in the bathroom." Rukia continued, looking at it with interest. Ichigo groaned and hit his head continuously on the floor, remembering with massive regret where that magazine came from and why. Damn his father.

Rukia continued to ask questions, unaware of Ichigo's embarrassment. "Why are the women on the front dressed in just really small clothes that hardly cover them? Why's this one…naked?!" She opened the magazine at a random page, and yelled out loud in disgust.

Ichigo, coming back to his senses thanks to the loud noise coming out of her mouth, and aware she was living in his closet in s-e-c-r-e-t, he jumped up off the floor, and, with one swift movement, was sat behind Rukia, his hand clamped on her mouth.

"Be quiet." He whispered, "My family are downstairs."

Rukia was blushing madly. Ichigo's warm breath on her neck was making her spine shiver. What made her blush more was the fact that these shivers were not unwelcome, that she actually liked it.

"That is my Dad's. Well, my dad bought it. You know what he's like, he's a fucking perv. He bought it for me, although he didn't say so, and left it in the bathroom in the hope I would read it and 'become more interested in girls'. Pass it here, I'll throw it out."  
Ichigo let go of Rukia, with a little reluctance, and took the magazine off her. He then opened the window, and chucked the magazine. They both watched the magazine fly away over the roof of the house opposite.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, and found himself checking out her profile. It wasn't as if he had never looked at her before, but tonight, she looked different. Her raven black hair contrasted beautifully with her pale white skin, and her violet eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it, and was even more surprised that when she looked at him, he quickly turned his head to face forwards and felt his cheeks burn. He recovered himself and returned to his usual scowl, as Rukia looked at him, confusion gracing her features for a fleeting moment.

Rukia yawned. "I'm going to bed," She muttered, and walked over to her closet and climbed inside. "Night Ichigo." She said, before sliding the door shut.

"Night." Ichigo muttered, before turning the lights off and climbing into bed himself.

Rukia lay in her closet, not able to get to sleep. Thoughts ran around her mind in a continuous circle. They had been for the past week. It had all started with a simple question, "Do you miss Soul Society?"

Yes, she missed it. And yes, she could go back. No longer was she under the threat of execurtion. The only reason she was in the Living world was Hollow duty. Or was it?

After Ichigo and his friends, _her_ friends, had rescued her from execution, she had told Ichigo she was staying there. But then a post in the Living world, in his world, had come up. And surprise surprise, it was in Karakura, Ichigo's home. When told of this post by her Nii-sama, Kuchki Byakuya, Rukia had instantly accepted it. Kuchiki-teichou looked at her suspicously, and as he walked out of the door, said the words that were most likely responsible for the thoughts swirly around her head.

"Don't get involved with the human boy."  
And before she could question what he had said, he was gone.

_Don't get involved with the human boy..._

Rukia scoffed. Get involved with Ichigo? Yer right. He was immature, arrogant, rude...

But he also cared for others, put others before himself.

Rukia groaned in fustration, and rolled over onto her side, her back against the closet door.

"Fucking emotions..."

_Rukia leaned in closer, smiling at him. Her lips looked fuller, softer than before, and he couldn't help but noticed the view he got down her top as she leaned over..._

_"Ichigo, could you help me with my maths? Please...I'll make it worth your while..."_

_She got closer, he could count her every eyelash. Her lips pressed against his...strawberry..._

Ichigo awoke, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

_Shit, sex dreams about Rukia?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…damn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look on Ichigo's face could only be described as thoroughly pissed off. No, make that extremely. And this time his scowl wasn't just for show, it was real. Walking to school with Rukia had been torture. He couldn't get that dream out of his head. He'd keep trying to picture her in some disgusting, turn-off way, like a 90 year old Rukia, or Rukia with warts. But she'd keep popping back into his head in that same way she'd been in his dream.

Rukia didn't seem to notice Ichigo's fowl mood. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Both walked along in silence, not speaking to each other but thinking about each other. Both caused problems in the other's thoughts.

The sliding door to the classroom slammed open. Ichigo effectively knocked Keigo unconcious as he came running towards them both, shouting to Rukia something about the movies.

"Fuck off Keigo, you perv." Ichigo growled, his scowl permanently on his face.

Inoue, who had a remarkable knack for being able to tell Ichigo's fake scowl from a real scowl, immediately looked concerned and approached him carefully.

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

"What? No, nothing." His scowl deepened, causing Inoue to flinch a little.

Rukia had already gone to her seat, still deep in thought. Ichigo went to his usual seat, the one next to hers. Inoue watched them quietly, knowing there was something going on between the two, yet they didnt even know it.

They had fifteen minutes till lesson started, yet Ichigo chose to sit alone and not socialise like he did every normal morning.

"HIME!!!" A red haired girl bounced through the classroom door, aiming herself at Inoue, who stood looking as shocked as she did every morning, even though she was used to this eccentric display of affection.

"FUCK...OFF!" A second girl, with raven black hair that was short and spiked up, kicked the redhead off course, sending her into wall.

The redhead, Chizuru, stood.

"Tasuki, you're so mean." Pouted Chizuru.

The second girl, Tasuki, dusted her hands together, looking disgusted.

"Just leave Orihime alone, ok? She isn't interested."

Ichigo continued to stare out of the window, while several arguments and heated conversations carried on behind him. A large shadow fell across his desk, unnoticed by him.

"Hey Ichigo, is everything ok? You look distant."  
Ichigo looked round at the voice, and found the muscular being known as Chad. His real name was Sado but his nickname was Chad, and it seemed to stick.

"Nah, I'm fine Chad. Thanks." Then Ichigo continued to stare out of the window, lost in thought.

Chad nodded without saying anything and walked to his desk. He was the strong quiet type, not one to hold pointless conversation.

Soon the teacher had arrived and everyone was sat in their respective seats, listening avidly, or snoozing on their desks. For once, Ichigo only registered the teachers lecture as a wordless drone in his ear. Usually focused on his work, something else was taking over his mind.

_What does this mean? Am I attracted to her? No way, it was just a dream...No way am I..._

A sharp, shrill ringing brought him back. He knew what that meant. Rukia's phone. A Hollow attack.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who was looking back, eyes wide. Quickly, her hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Kuchiki?" The teacher blinked. Her hand wasn't necessary, the phone had got enough attention.

"Sir, please may I go to the bathroom?" Rukia asked in her sweet, girlish voice.

The teacher sighed. He knew she was only going to check the message or phone cal she had received, but he let her go anyway. The class watched as she raced out of class. Seconds later, Ichigo's hand was in the air, disrupting class a second time.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" The teacher sighed again. Why did he have a funny feeling he knew what Ichigo was going to ask?

"Please sir, can I go to the bathroom?"

Ichigo was excused, amongst whispers and giggles. He too raced out of the room, leaving a puzzled and suspicious class.

"Where is it?" Ichigo caught up with Rukia, coming to a stop and quickly changing to Shinigami form.

"The park. Why do they seem to like that spot?" Rukia puzzled over the Hollows location.

"Whatever, lets go." Ichigo snapped, impatient. Rukia climbed on his back and Ichigo ran fast out of the school and towards the Hollow.

The Hollow was a small one, and easily disposed of, but it let Ichigo vent some of his fustration, and he came back to class feeling a lot better. It must have shown, as his reappearance sparked conversation, and at lunch Keigo came over the 'congratulate' Ichigo.

"Nice one, Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, slapping Ichigo on the back.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking round puzzled.

"It was obvious what you and Kuchiki-kun had been up to when you came back, you were glowing with happiness." Keigo grinned.

"Nothing happened!" Ichigo yelled, "All I did was go to the bathroom! Jeez..."

But he was left wondering, would it be so bad if something _did _happen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo got home after Rukia, as he had hung about a bit after school. He found her sat on his bed, reading manga.

"Not reading my dad's pervert magazines tonight then?"

"No," Rukia replied, not even looking up, "I found them disgusting and demoralising."

"You're too small to feel demoralised..." Ichigo muttered.

He yelled out as Rukia knocked him to the floor, amazingly not looking up from her manga.

"Shut up, I'm not short. You're too tall, baka."

Ichigo grumbled as he picked himself off the floor.

"Get off my bed, I want to go to sleep." He snapped, rubbing his head.

"So soon? I thought we could stay up and chat." Rukia muttered sarcastically, before moving off his bed and climbing into her closet.

She slid the door shut, alone in the darkness. What she had been thinking about all day, even while watched Ichigo fight the Hollow, came rushing back to her. She had feelings for him. But they were small, she could keep them at bay, right?

_No, that's not right at all. They're not small..._

Rukia had thought he was different when she first met him, definately. And she had been attracted to him as she started working with him. But facts were the attraction had grown, and it was unthinkable for a human and a Shinigami to have a relationship, even if the human was a representative Shinigami.

_Damn it..._

Rukia fell asleep, plagued by the same thoughts as the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach so...carry on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still no sleep. No doubt she was fast asleep, her small form curled up like a cat, just as cute. Dreaming of Chappy, cuddling said character plushie to her chest, sleeping peacefully. He, on the other hand, was not joining her in this wonderful world of slumber. He was wide awake, for reasons unknown. Possibly the stress the small Shinigami was causing? Or, was it fear of a dreamland repeat of the night before?

Ichigo groaned and rolled over to face away from the wall, and to look at his clock on his bedside table. One o'clock.

_Great, gonna get no fucking sleep tonight...fucking Rukia._

Beep beep...beep beep...

"FUCKING PHONE!" Ichigo roared. Rukia was awake instantly, jumping out the closet in her pyjamas.

"Ichigo! Lets go!"

Ichigo turned into Shinigami form, arranging his body so if anyone happened to wander in during the thirty minutes he was to be away in, they would assume him asleep.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked, crouching in the window as Rukia prepared to climb aboard his back.

"The park, again. How weird..." She tailed off, speaking more to herself than Ichigo. Ichigo kept quiet, and leapt out of his window, Rukia on his back.

They arrived at the park, awake and alert. Silence suffocated them, their eyes wide, the hearts beating with adrenaline.

"Where is it?" Ichigo broke the silence, as they both stood back to back, to keep a good look out.

Rukia didn't need to answer, as the Hollow appeared as if by magic through the thick trees surrounding the majority of the park. It was huge, not quite a Menos Grande but close. It's roar shook the ground as it targeted the two Shinigami through their immense spirit power.

"Show time." Ichigo grinned as he unsheathed his sword, the white ribbon that wrapped around it flowing to the ground.

"Careful, Ichigo. This one is different to the one you fought today." Rukia warned, staring at the Hollow as it studied it's enemies.

"Yer, this ones bigger." He replied smugly.

"No, it may be bigger, but it's much stronger than the other one. They both could've been the same size, but this one would stand out."

"Right, so I'll just work that little harder to kick his butt." Ichigo said before he ran towards the Hollow, Zanpaktou raised.

He kicked off from the ground, aiming for the Hollow's head. At the last minute, the Hollow punched forwards with his fist, just missing Ichigo. Ichigo landed on the ground cat like, one hand supporting him and the other clenched around his sword, ready for another attack. The Hollow swung for him again, but this time Ichigo was ready. He jumped up at the last minute, swinging his sword down and sliced the Hollow's arm off.

The Hollowed moaned in pain and thrashed about.

"Doesn't seem that powerful to me," Ichigo muttered to himself, "He's a bit stupid if you ask me."

While the Hollow was distracted, Ichigo jumped up, aiming for his head again. This time his Zanpaktou made compact, killing the Hollow.

Ichigo turned, smirking, towards Rukia.  
"Didn't seem that strong to me!" He yelled.

Rukia couldn't help but smile. All through the battle, she had been worried to the brink of a nervous breakdown. She had felt a strange kind of power radiating from the Hollow, and had been scared Ichigo would be defeated.

_But of course he beat it, why wouldn't he? He has an immense amount of spirital power. Yet... why am I still worried?_

Ichigo turned back to where the Hollow had disappeared, to see the spirits of a small girl and a small boy, holding hands. They were obviously brother and sister, not even 2 years apart in age. Ichigo approached them, followed by Rukia.

"Hey, what's your names?" Ichigo asked softly, crouching in front of them.

The boy spoke for both of them, clearly the eldest.

"My sister's name's Kitsune, I'm Daiki."

Ichigo smiled. "Hey. I'm gonna send you guys to Soul Society, it's just like Heaven, ok?"  
The brother nodded, the sister gave a weak smile. Rukia could see she was scared, but knew everything was going to be alright. Ichigo carried out the soul burial, and watched as the two spirits disappeared, turning into two butterflies, fluttering into the night's sky.

"Done. Can we go now? I'm fucking exhausted." Ichigo muttered, rubbing his face with his hand to try to keep awake.

"Wait...this doesn't feel right..."  
Ichigo looked at Rukia, and saw she was tense.

"What's wrong? I killed him, right? He ain't never coming back." Again, Ichigo was smirking.

His smirk was cut short by a shrill beeping coming from Rukia's phone.

"Another one?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"No, it's the same one." Rukia answered. Within seconds, the same Hollow Ichigo thought he had beat was back, almost standing on top of them.

"Rukia! Get back!" Ichigo yelled, male instincts taking over.

_Protect the mate..._

Ichigo ran at the Hollow again, sinking his Zanpaktou into the Hollows chest as he jumped up to meet the Hollow's height. The Hollow gave one last moan, but as a final strike of revenge, fangs seem to desend from his giant jaw and sink into Ichigo, one through his arm, the other through his shoulder and into his chest.

"Bastard..."Ichigo coughed, as he twisted the Zanpaktou in the Hollow's chest, causing it to howl in pain and finally disappear for good.

Ichigo fell to the floor, wounds bleeding fast. He stared up at the stars, thinking how beautiful they looked, as the pain seemed to dull the more he stared. Suddenly, Rukia's face above his, worried.

_But they're not as beautiful as her..._

Then he blacked out.

Rukia sat at Urahara's little table, face blank. Her heart beat fast inside her chest, fear dominated her brain. She couldn't help thinking about the last thing he had said to her.

His hand had reached up, and cupped her face. As he had stared into her eyes, his relaxed, hers worried, he had muttered "You're so beautiful." before collapsing.

_The blood loss must've made him hallucinate...yet a part of me hope's he meant it._

Rukia's thoughts were cut short as Urahara slammed the sliding door open.

"He's going to be fine, Kuchiki-chan." Urahara's sweet voice filled the room, along with the flapping of his fan. "Kurosaki-kun is all fixed up. I'm afraid he won't be able to go school tomorrow. My my, it's early. Would you like to rest? You look tired."

"Thanks." Rukia muttered. She felt relieved that Ichigo was going to be fine, and the sudden release of worry sapped the energy out of her. She dragged herself down the hall after Urahara, who was leading her to where she was to rest.

"You can rest here, and keep an eye on the patient!" Urahara sang, before closing the door, leaving the room half lit by the rising sun. Rukia saw another futon made up next to Ichigo's, who was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in bandages again.

"How many times have I seen you like that?" Rukia muttered, before flopping onto the futon next to him. She stared at his sleeping form for a minute, before mustering all her courage, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"Night, Ichigo." She muttered, before taking his hand in hers, bringing it up level with her face, and finally sleeping, curled up like a cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note-Sorry this took so long…was very busy looking after my American who came over for a week. -' 

Disclaimer-Still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo sat upright on his futon in Urahara's shop. It seemed like it was his, for he always seemed to end up here when he was seriously injured. And he remembered the extent to which he had been injured last night.

"Owww…"

Yes, the memories were fresh. He also remembered Rukia being there, and he remembered her face above his before he blacked out. Had he said anything to her? He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything that close to when he blacked out. He just remembered the pain (that was still on-going) and he remembered the fight. Had he won? Now he thought about, yes he had. A grin started to spread, until this caused his head to throb more, so he stopped.

"GOOD MORNING! KUROSAKI-SAN!!!"

Urahara slammed the door open, grinning in his usual jolly shopkeeper way, his coat flapping in the non-existent breeze, his hat covering his eyes.

"Urahara…" Ichigo rasped, his throat feeling sore, "I am going to fucking kill you."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, I don't think you're quite up to that, hmm?" Urahara scolded, waving a finger.

He was rewarded by a look that could kill the dead all over again.

* * *

Ichigo limped out of the room, and faced Urahara who was stood in the front of the shop, leaning on his cane as always.

"So, where is Rukia anyway?" Ichigo asked while stretching, which he automatically regretted.

"She went back to your house ages ago." Urahara replied, "Said something like 'tell him I'll see him at home'." Urahara winked, "So, she's calling it home now, eh? Kurosaki-san, you have to be careful about these things," Again he waved the finger, "Women are expensive to look after, even if we love them so."

"Why'd she go home without waiting for me?" Ichigo muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Ignoring Urahara's latter comment, he turned slowly towards the door, and started to limp out.

"Is that wise, Kurosaki-san? Maybe you should rest for a while?" Urahara suggested, wearing that smirk as always. His voice remained honey-coated, yet concern could be detected in the slightest of hints.

Ichigo turned his head so that Urahara could see just his profile. "No, I think I'd prefer to rest at home. Thank you." And with that, he limped through the door, cursing every shoot of pain he received from walking, and feeling like an old man because of it. Urahara nodded after the retreating back of the substitute shinigami.

_There is something going on between those two, and they don't know it. Shame...I might have to help out_. Urahara thought with a small smirk.

* * *

Rukia stood in Ichigo's room, the envelope clutched in her fist. She had snuck back into his house, glad that his father, Karin and Yuzu were all out (where the hell they'd gone at nine o'clock in the morning, she had no idea) and sucessfully avoided waking Kon up, who had been permanently kidnapped by Yuzu (which Ichigo repeatedly said was like getting praise from the Gods, and then some). And now, after spending half an hour writing Ichigo's letter, she stood torn by the decision as to leave the letter on his pillow now for him to find when he got home, or to deliver it when he returned. The sound of the front door banging open snapped her out of her thoughts, promptly making her decision for her. She threw the envelope containing the letter onto his pillow, and quickly jumped out of the open window. She didn't notice that Ichigo hadn't come up to his room instantly, neither did she notice the letter falling to the ground, instead of it's preferred destination of his pillow.

* * *

However serious the events unfolding at the upper level of the house may have been, what was happening downstairs was a totally different story. Ichigo stormed into his house, still in pain but now so used to it he could walk without the limp. He went straight to the kitchen looking for breakfast, upon which he found the note informing him of his family's early departure to the park, and their rather casual scolding of him staying out late (and in the corner of the note was Isshin's own message, proclaiming how proud of his son he was, staying out all night with a girl). Ichigo crumpled the message in his fist after reading the last, somewhat discreet message and proceeded to eat his breakfast. As he stared at the crumbs of his toast, he smiled at the memory of a question Rukia had once asked him;

_"How does the toaster toast the bread without any fire? If there is fire, how is it lit? Ichigo, what happens if you stick your hand in there? Will you stick your hand in there if I give you 1000 yen? 1001 yen? Why not? Why should I? Where's my 1001 yen?"_

Ichigo's smile grew. Yes, that girl asked too many questions, if not funny ones. As he thought about it, he realised he hadn't seen Rukia since he got home.

"What am I expecting? She ain't gonna run down the stairs and greet me with a massive hug, is she?" He muttered to himself whilst chomping on toast. _Although sometimes I wish she would._ This thought was kept secret to himself as a slight blush graced his cheeks.

After breakfast Ichigo wearily climbed the stairs to his room, intent on getting some sleep. Expecting to find Rukia sat on his bed when he opened the door, he was taken back by the emptiness of the room. He could tell when she was there or not; apart from her reiatsu, there was always a certain feel to the room when she was there. She could be turned into a tiny insignificant frog with not shinigami powers whatsoever, and Ichigo would still be able to tell when she was in the room. _Would probably have an annoying 'croak'_ Ichigo thought with a smirk. Sighing, he sat on his bed, when he noticed the envelope lying on the floor, nearly under his bed with a corner poking out. It was lying face down, but when he picked it up and turned it over, he saw it was addressed to him. Cautiously, Ichigo eased the envelope open, and gently pulled the letter out. As he read it, his eyes widened, until he reached the end of the letter, and the letter itself fluttered to the floor.

She'd gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach yet, but attempting to steal the copyright forms...evil laugh

* * *

_Dear Ichigo_

_I have to leave, I have to go back to Soul Society. I wanted to explain in person, yet didn't have the guts to. You see..._

_I think I've fallen for you._

"Baka." Ichigo muttered as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in shinigami form, bent on finding her. If she'd just told him, there would've been none of this. No need to run away. Not again.

_She always runs away._ Ichigo thought. _She ran away when Soul Society, when her brother, were looking for her. Just so I wouldn't get hurt. She always protects me...in the end._

Ichigo's amber eyes frantically searched as the scenery flew past. Every alleyway, every car park. Every nook and cranny was searched by him, except one place. The park. It would seem so cliche if it turned out she was residing there, waiting till morning to make her move. Or waiting for someone to return her to Soul Society, away from Karakura. Away from Ichigo. But that was the one place Ichigo expected her to be. He remembered when he'd first taken her there, how'd she'd feed the ducks with obvious pleasure on her face. How she'd played on the swings, all the while scared of being thrown off them. And that she was, only because she'd let go at a crucial moment (when it is mandatory the rider holds on ,namely when the swing has reached its highest point), all to try and catch a butterfly that had flown in front of her face, a whisper away from her cheek. But the butterfly escaped, and Rukia was left in a tangled, swearing heap upon the floor. Ichigo had laughed uncontrollably, and even now he still cringed at the pain caused for his grievous crime of poking fun. The park was the one place Ichigo felt Rukia knew, the place she felt most at peace in. And so he headed towards the leafy comfort of the town park, it's trees' branches swaying in the breeze. Ichigo landed in the middle of the park, his feet making not even a sound.

And there she was, sat in the lowest branches of a tree opposite from Ichigo. She had spotted him, but this time didn't run. Her violet eyes were wide with surprise, for she could not think how it was he'd found her.

"Oi, baka." Ichigo called, staring up at her.

Rukia said nothing, just slide to the ground with the grace of a cat. Violet eyes met amber.

"Why are you running again?" Ichigo asked. His eyes softened as he looked upon her face, and felt a rush of emotions for the midget shinigami standing in front of him.

"I'm not running, Ichigo. I'm going back, I'm helping you. I'm helping both of us. I can't have feelings for you, you are human. I've got to go back."

"No." Ichigo spat the one word out, causing Rukia to flinch. "You're running. You're scared. If you weren't so blind, you'd see that I...I..." Words failed him. This was not the situation he had pictured saying this to her.

"You what?" Rukia prodded. Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon him, his face still the same scowl but confusion and, of all things, embarrassment hiding underneath.

"I...I've fallen for you too, Rukia. Why can't you see that?"

Rukia felt shock run through her, but her face remained calm. "Even more reason for me to leave. We can't let this happen."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He hissed. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Rukia, please..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered, turning her head away. Ichigo gazed at her, her eyes set downwards, a million and one things running around his head he wanted to say. Instead, he settled on actions. He brought his other hand up, and gently cupped her chin with it. Rukia's eyes fluttered in his direction, her face being slowly brought to face his. Ichigo dipped down, and captured her lips with his. Rukia froze, but soon found herselt welcoming his kiss. He deepened it, sensing not objection. He felt an explosion of ecstasy in his heart. They broke apart and gazed upon each other in slience.

Rukia broke the silence first. "No..." She muttered, her eyes glazing with tears. "I..."

"Stay Rukia." Ichigo said. His tone was determined. Then he asked the only question he had truly wanted to ask her that night, the only question he never thought he'd have to ask. "Please will you stay, with me?"

Rukia blinked away tears, and looked him straight in the eye. "Give me time." She said, and with that, she was gone, leaving Ichigo standing alone, staring at her fast retreating back, a look of defeat and lose upon his face. The scowl was gone.

* * *

It had been a week since Rukia had left. Ichigo had moped about the house, as if he were a lost soul. Neither his friends nor his family knew why, and none had the guts to question him. This time, his scowl was real. 

Ichigo had finally got to sleep. As ever, his dreams were plagued by her. Her raven hair, her violet eyes. Her chalk white skin. Everything about her.

He snapped awake. Something, a sound had awoken him. Suddenly he realised everything felt different. He may have been imaging it, but he could feel a warmth against his back. He could hear the deep breathing, border-lining snoring, of someone else in the room. At first he thought maybe it was Kon, or one of his sisters had had a bad dream and had come to share his bed. But no, he knew. It was her, his Rukia.

She was back. And Ichigo knew, she was back for good. His question had been answered; yes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this story has been...well, a little rushed. And a little crap. Heh, I will do a better job next time, promise :) Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. 


End file.
